gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokapon Kingdom
Dokapon Kingdom is a Wii game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps VS. It was sent to the show by Jordan Bursey, Andrew Robinson, Jake Rabia, Devyn Pritchett, Jacob Pritchett, Elliot Jones (who sent two copies), Dan Mahoney, Ben Chapin, Michael Goldman, James R Wheeler Jr, William T Edwards, James Gracey Edwin, Jesse Wells, Jeff Paine (D/F)avid Machle, Vince Lumon, and Trevor Shinn. Episodes #Friendship Destroyer #Arin Makes Dan Laugh #Pummeled by Pixies #Killer Fish #Take the Town #Arin Makes Dan Cry Game Information Dokapon Kingdom (ドカポンキングダム Dokapon Kingudamu?) is a 2007 role-playing video game developed and published by Sting in Japan for the Sony PlayStation 2 on November 22, 2007. It was later published by Atlus in North America on October 14, 2008. It is a remake of the 1994 Super Famicom title, Dokapon 3・2・1 - Arashi o Yobu Yuujou. The PlayStation 2 version was later re-released in Japan on November 20, 2008, with a "Sting The Best" stamp on it. It was later ported to the Wii by Sting Entertainment on July 31, 2008 titled as Dokapon Kingdom for Wii. The Wii version was later published in North America by Atlus on October 14, 2008, and in Europe by BigBen Interactive on March 26, 2010, both without "for Wii" in the names. The game is a hybrid board game and role-playing video game with modes varying from story mode to battle royale in which four players are assigned a mission. Players spin a spinner and then move to any spot on the board that is reachable by moving that number of spaces. Players will have the freedom to choose the direction they want to go. Landing on an "empty" yellow space or another player will typically cause a battle, but sometimes the player will encounter a strange traveler that may allow them to play them at a minigame, or hire their services to steal or harm the other players. The battle system plays out in rock-paper-scissors style, with the Attack option beating Counter, the Counter option beating Strike, and the Defend option resisting the Attack option. Multiple magics and stat changes play out both in battle and on the game board, while class-specific skills increase with player level. Three starting classes are available to the new adventurer (warrior, thief, and magician), and following a pattern of leveling, eleven character classes are possible. The game will always include at least two characters and the game allows one to four human players to participate. Human players may leave and be replaced by CPU opponents at any stage of the game, and vice-versa. A key element of the game is hindering the progress of other players. Players can obstruct each other by hiring assassins, or bandits to cause harm to the player. They also have the option of stealing tax revenue and player-controlled cities. Due to the tension these events are likely to cause (known as Dokapon Rage), Atlus has dubbed the game "friendship destroying" in their marketing materials. The game is won by the player with the most money at the end. The player who wins the story mode gets to marry the king's daughter. The king makes an offer himself if the player is female, but he is apparently rejected. Trivia *The Game Grumps play through of Dokapon Kingdom was featured on the official Atlus USA Facebook and Twitter pages, the publisher of the game. Category:Wii Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:Atlus Games